Dragons
Dragons are the result of a Mage experiment to help the upper class Mages win the Freedom War. The original Mages that would later become Dragons gave up their magic and long lives in order to become extreme fighters. Todays Dragons are the descendants of these people, and have barely any High Magic. As they are descendants of the Mages, they are second-in-command of the Consul of Kytra. When in their Dragon form, they are unable to speak the Kytran language, but have developed their own form of communication that resembles the Language of the Fairies. The average lifespan of a Dragon is 100 years. Recent Developments Coming soon Sub-Tribes There are three Sub-Tribes of the Tribe Dragon in Kytra, they are the Light Dragons, White Dragons, and Energy Dragons. The only differences between them are their abilities, but they are all the same otherwise. Light Dragons Light Dragons are Dragons with a rainbow colored pattern on their scales and, when in human form, have brightly colored eyes and hair. They are the most commonly found Dragons and cannot perform any High Magic. These Dragons are able to breathe fire to some extent, have impeccable senses, and have immense physical strength. Light Dragons are typically short and slim and faster than their Dragon siblings. They are considered the prettiest of the Dragons by the other Tribes of Kytra and they scales are often sought after. White Dragons White Dragons are Dragons with a pale, sickly white colored pattern on their scales and, when in human form, have brightly colored eyes and hair. They are uncommon in the Dragon population, though not as rare as Energy Dragons. They can somewhat perform High Magic, mainly using a cross between it and Fairy Magic, though not to a high degree. Due to their use of magic, they are unable to breath fire. White Dragons are sickly creatures with awesome senses. They are terribly slim and not every fast or strong. The other Tribes of Kytra consider the White Dragons as weak physically but fear what they can do with their magic. Energy Dragons Energy Dragons are Dragons with a vibrant red colored pattern on their scales and, when in human form, have bright green and blue eyes and fiery ginger hair. They are extremely rare in the Dragon population, with everyone in one thousand Dragons being an Energy Dragon. They perform a unique version of High Magic that givens them immense power. They are also able to breath fire, surpassing the Light Dragons in their mastery of the skill. Energy Dragons are healthy, strong, and energetic creatures that are nigh-godlike in strength and just fall short of Light Dragons when it comes to speed. They are feared by the other Tribes of Kytra, and even by other Dragons, but rarely cause trouble in the Realm of Kytra. One downfall of the Energy Dragons is that, due to their awesome power, their senses are not as powerful as other Dragons. Light Dargon.jpg|Light Dragons White Dragon.jpg|White Dragons Energy Dragon.jpg|Energy Dragons History Coming soon Creation Coming soon The War Effort Coming soon Freedom and Separation from the Mages Coming soon Social Hierarchy Coming soon Economy Coming soon Religious Beliefs Coming soon Dragon Territory Coming soon Dragon Language Coming soon Relationships with other Tribes Mages Coming soon Elves Coming soon Spirits Coming soon Fairies Coming soon Giants Coming soon Beasts Coming soon Shapeshifters Coming soon Category:MRPW Stuff Category:Community Category:Rules, Policies, and Such